How did I fall in love with you
by walily
Summary: 5 et dernier chapitre enfin ajouté ! Traduction de la fic de Donna Q, basé sur l'épisode Secretsde Famille de la saison 6 : Harm se tourne vers Mac quand Sergei disparait.
1. Chapter 1

HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ?  
  
Auteur : Donna Q  
  
Traductrice : Walily  
  
Genre : Romance  
  
Classification : G  
  
Disclaimer : JAG et tous les personnages associés sont la propriété de Bellisario Productions, CBS, et Paramount.   
  
Croyez-moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fiction.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas d'où tout cela vient. Je pense que toutes les spéculations de Family Secret (Secrets de Famille) m'ont eu. Quelqu'un a récemment posté quelque chose à propos d'un liste de chansons pour Harm et Mac – j'ai entendu cette chanson l'autre jour et j'ai tout de suite flashé pour le preview de Family Secret (Secret de Famille). C'est seulement ma deuxième histoire (en réalité 1,5 parce que je n'ai pas fini l'autre...), donc tous les feedbacks sont les bienvenus.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
19h00 heure locale  
  
Appartement d'Harm  
  
"Harm, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Écoute Mr Webb, il va s'en chargé !" dit Renée en attrapant le bras d'Harm alors qu'il continuait à jeter ses vêtements dans sa valise ouverte sur son lit. Il se dégagea vivement de son emprise.  
  
"On en a déjà parlé, Renée. J'y vais, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille." Harm ferma violemment sa valise. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le salon Renée le suivit.  
  
"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? Que pourras-tu faire de plus pour retrouver Sergei que Mr Webb et ses hommes ne feraient ? Tu vas seulement réussir à te faire tuer !" la voix de Renée augmenta de volume tandis que sa peur et sa colère l'envahissait.  
  
"Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, Renée" la voix d'Harm était froide lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Elle remarqua tout de suite que ses yeux allaient de pair avec sa voix.  
  
"Harm..." les épaules de Renée s'affaissèrent de défaite. La détermination était inscrite tout autour de lui. Elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. « Mon opinion compte t-elle si peu ? Je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire? Tu reviens en claquant la porte derrière toi après être sorti faire une course, et tu annonces simplement que ton intention de donner ta démission et de partir pour la Russie afin de trouver ton frère disparu- et tu penses que je vais te laisser partir sans une explication ? Tout peut t'arriver là-bas ! Et même si j'aimerais beaucoup que tu donnes ta démission, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Pourrions-nous au moins en discuter ? »  
  
Il y eût un long et inconfortable silence alors qu'Harm la regardait simplement. C'était comme s'il regardait à travers elle.  
  
« Non »  
  
Renée la regarda confus. « C'est ça ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Non ? »  
  
« Je te l'ai dit. Je pars. » Harm se dirigea avec les nerfs tendus vers la porte, et l'ouvrit avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.  
  
Attrapant son manteau sur le canapé, Renée se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Laissant échapper un petit rire, elle s'arrêta devant Harm. « Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film maintenant. Après presque un an ensemble, je pensais que tu avais au moins un peu de respect pour mon avis. Mais je vois que je me suis trompé. » Quittant rapidement l'appartement, Renée s'arrêta et se retourna dans le hall. « C'était bien Harm. J'espère que tu reviendras vivant... et pour ce que ça vaut, j'espère que tu trouveras ton frère en vie aussi. Fais attention Harm. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour partir, Harm la vit essuyer une larme unique sur sa joue. Il ferma la porte et se demanda pourquoi la vue de sa petite amie, ex-petite amie supposait-il, en train d'essuyer une larme le laissait de marbre. En fait, tout ce qu'il ressentait était du soulagement. Il était soulagé qu'elle soit parti, et qu'il n'est plus à l'entendre gémir pour qu'il reste.   
  
Il se demanda si le détachement qu'il ressentait n'était pas en quelque sort le choc. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son canapé et s'assit d'un air las. Pourquoi était-ce comme si sa vie s'écroulait ? Son monde s'était bouleversé en moins de deux jours. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'allongea et laissa son esprit vagabondé- des flashs indésirables lui rappelant tous les événements qui l'avaient conduit à ce carrefour dans sa vie.  
  
Mac- Regardant sa bague à sa main droite. « Tu sauras ce soir Mic. Oui. Uh huh. Peut-être. Ce soir. Oui, tu auras une réponse ce soir. » Riant- presque nerveusement. « Si tu as de la chance. » Elle leva les yeux et le vit. « Oh, Harm. Désolé je ne vous avais pas vu. Je dois aller voir Mic, à plus tard. Oui, moi aussi. »  
  
Clayton Webb- « Je suis désolé Harm, mais Sergei est porté disparu. »  
  
L'amiral- « Permission refusé Capitaine. »  
  
Et puis encore Mac. Après avoir assister à la scène entre l'amiral et lui, elle l'avait instinctivement trouver près du Mur ce soir.  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolé Harm » Une main sur son épaule. « Clay le trouvera... »  
  
« Je vais donner ma démission. »  
  
« Harm, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des décisions majeures dans votre vie- vous êtes énervé... »  
  
« Vous me parlez de décisions majeures dans ma vie ? C'est mon frère... » un soupir, trop bas pour qu'elle entende, « la seule personne qu'il me reste. »  
  
« Harm, je ne veux pas que Sergei devienne une nouvelle obsession. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Si Clay ne peut pas le trouver, alors je vous aiderai. Nous irons ensemble- mais la Marine c'est toute votre vie. Vous adorez être officier, s'il vous plaît ne laisser pas tout tomber avant d'y avoir réfléchit plus longuement.  
  
« Et laissez Sergei mourir entre temps ? Je ne crois pas non. Cette fois j'ai l'intention d'arriver à temps. »  
  
« Laissez-moi parler à l'amiral. Peut-être que nous pourrons le faire changer d'avis. J'ai quelques vacances à prendre, je pourrais être prête dans... »  
  
« Non. Vous ne venez pas cette fois. Je vais faire cela seul. Je ne peux pas vous laissez risquer votre vie et votre carrière pour moi de nouveau. Je pars demain matin. »  
  
« N'est-ce pas à moi de décider ? Harm, je veux vous aider. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça seul. Vous ne parler même pas la langue ? »  
  
Se retournant, prêt pour le coup fatal. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide Mac, je trouverais un interprète- Alexei peut-être. D'ailleurs, je pense que votre fiancé, presque fiancé, aura un problème avec le fait que vous et moi nous retournions en Russie tous les deux de nouveau. » Un silence s'installa. « Retournez auprès de Mic, Sarah. »  
  
Il vit alors son regard blessé. Et il l'entendit appeler son prénom tandis qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
« Alors je penses que c'est encore un au revoir. » Des larmes dans les yeux. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand une fois encore elle l'entoura dans une étreinte signifiant adieu. « Pourquoi suis-je encore la seule à pleurer ? » sa voix s'étouffa.   
  
Un sentiment de désolation l'envahit lorsqu'elle s'éloigna- s'éloigna de lui, pour aller auprès de Mic. De la désolation et de la colère. Il resta seul au mémorial. Seul, toujours seul.  
  
Expirant presque avec colère, Harm s'assit sur le canapé. Comment sa vie avait-elle dégénéré aussi vite ? Lundi lui et Mac avaient partagé un déjeuner houleux après avoir gagné un cas particulièrement difficile. Il avait eût l'impression qu'ils avaient enfin surmonté cette distance qui était entre eux depuis si longtemps. Il avait passé le mardi soir à surveillé le petit AJ de façon à se qu'Harriet et Bud puissent passer du temps bien mérité seuls tous les deux. Maintenant- eh bien, maintenant il était assis dans son appartement tout seul, essayant désespérément de ne pas pleurer. Son frère était porté disparu, peut-être mort et il démissionnait de la Marine. Il abandonnait la seule chose qui lui avait donné un but et de la discipline. Plus que ça, il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait une différence dans la Marine, en tant que pilote aussi bien qu'au Jag.  
  
Se levant, il se dirigea vers son bureau et prit une photo noir et blanc encadrée. Retournant vers le canapé, il caressa tendrement la photo dans le cadre. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait il étudia le sourire sur son visage sur la photo. Il se rappelait si bien cette journée. Il se souvenait avoir penser que c'était le plus jour de sa vie. Il faisait froid, glacé en réalité, mais il se tenait là en riant, les bras autour des deux personnes comptant le plus pour lui au monde. Un souriant et rieur Sergei d'un coté, s'amusant à faire semblant de s'éloigner de son ''grand frère''. Et de l'autre côté- de l'autre côté se trouvait Mac. Les bras autour de ses épaules, la tenant près de son cœur, sa main empoignant la sienne sur son épaule, là où elle était resté. Il pouvait voir le sourire qu'elle essayait d'effacer, la joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les voyait s'amuser comme deux enfants. clay avait prit la photo avant qu'ils aient réellement pu prendre la 'pose', et cette photo si naturelle était rapidement devenu la photo préférée d'Harm.  
  
Maintenant cela le faisait seulement déprimé. Sergei avait disparu et Mac allait probablement épouser Brumby. Il avait perdu son frère et sa meilleure amie. Bien que pour être honnête, lui et Mac avaient évoluait chacun de leur côté depuis un moment. Depuis qu'il était parti la première fois en réalité. Il y a avait eût des moments de rapprochements, des moments où il sentait une intimité que l'on ne ressent qu'avec un ami proche qu'on connaît bien, suivis par des semaines de distance et de tension. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses dans l'un et l'autre des cas. En avait-il le droit ? Elle avait Brumby, peut-être n'avait-elle plus besoin de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait repoussée au mémorial. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser être encore là pour lui, pour la perdre encore dès qu'ils seraient de retour aux États-Unis... et auprès de Brumby. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin urgent qu'elle soit là ? Il l'avait repoussé, et maintenant il ne voulait rien de plus que la voir présente ici avec lui pendant que son nom s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin qu'elle l'éloigne du bord de l'abîme qui menaçait son équilibre mental. Quand les choses s'étaient-elles compliquer ? Pourquoi avait-il ''besoin'' d'elle ? Pourquoi n'était-ce plus comme avant ? Comme c'était quand ils étaient seulement amis ? Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, aucune conséquence au fait d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Ils pouvaient être là l'un pour l'autre sans prendre en considération les ''ramifications''. Maintenant il semblait que s'il lui demandait son aide, cela signifierait tellement plus. Il y avait un message sous-jacent dans tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jours. Qu'était-il arrivé à ces jours où ils pouvaient simplement être là l'un pour l'autre ? Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler, juste d'être là. Il y avait un certain confort à simplement savoir que quelqu'un était là, pas nécessairement parce que vous aviez besoin de la compagnie de l'autre, mais parce qu'il y avait une sorte de force qui venait du fait de savoir qu'ils étaient là, que vous n'étiez pas seul. Un fois où elle s'assiérait derrière lui, sans rien dire, tenant simplement sa main et lui faisant savoir qu'elle était là.  
  
Ce confort manquait à Harm avec un désespoir qui frôlait la panique. Alors au lieu de ça il était assis là, dans le noir, tout seul, des larmes silencieuses marquant la fin d'un vie et le commencement d'une autre.  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other  
  
The best of friends like  
  
Sister and Brother  
  
We understood, we'd never be,  
  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone, and now I want you so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
   
  
Souviens-toi, quand nous n'avions jamais besoin l'un de l'autre  
  
Les meilleurs amis comme  
  
Frère et Soeur  
  
Nous comprenions, que nous ne serions jamais,  
  
Seuls  
  
Ces jours-là sont terminés, et maintenant j'ai tellement besoin de toi  
  
La nuit est longue et j'ai besoin de te sentir  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire  
  
Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de ressentir cela  
  
Je ne veux pas être  
  
Seul ce soir.  
  
Fin de la 1ère partie 


	2. Chapter 2

HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ?  
  
Auteur : Donna Q  
  
Traductrice : Walily  
  
Disclaimer : JAG et tous les personnages associés sont la propriété de Bellisario Productions, CBS, et Paramount.   
  
Croyez-moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fiction.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
23h00 heure locale  
  
Appartement d'Harm  
  
Son avion décollait dans 10 heures. Ses bagages étaient prêts. Tout était prêt pour son départ, empilé devant la porte. La seule chose qui restait à faire était de s'asseoir là dans le noir. Il avait 10 heures à ne rien faire d'autre qu'imaginer tout ce que Sergei pourrait subir à ce moment précis. Il pourrait avoir mal, être blessé, torturé probablement, ou peut-être même mort. Que ferait-il si c'était le cas ? Il venait juste de le retrouver. Ils devaient encore apprendre à se connaître. Comment pourrait-il être mort ? Comment pourrait-il faire face à ça ? Sa mère ne savait même pas que Sergei existait- il devrait probablement lui dire, pensa t-il d'une manière détachée. Elle voudra savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté la Marine.  
  
Se relevant, Harm étira son corps fatigué et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. S'aspergeant le visage d'eau il regarda l'homme hagard dans le miroir. L'image qui se reflétait semblait si froide, si détachée. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Il sentait... Il sentait rien. Et pourtant, il semblait y avoir un bâtiment en pression en lui. Comme si tout le désarroi qu'il avait finalement supprimé plus tôt, était en train de tourbillonné juste à la surface, attendant de surgir dans un torrent d'émotion qui le briserait. Il savait qu'en réalité il ne devrait pas être seul en ce moment. Cela l'aiderait certainement de parler à quelqu'un. Après tout, cela serait probablement la seule chance qu'il aurait. Les chances seraient qu'il ne soit ni tué en Russie, ni muté après son retour. Bien sûr, il y avait le fait qu'il avait repoussé absolument tout le monde. Bud, Harriet, Renee, et même Mac. Bud et Harriet avaient appelé et laissé trois messages sur le répondeur. Étonnant, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils avaient encore le temps de se préoccuper de lui. L'amiral, bien que furieux contre lui, avaient également laisser des messages- auxquels il n'avait pas répondu non plus. Renee, eh bien il avait était dur avec elle plus tôt. A sa façon, elle avait essayé de l'aider, mais la pensée de parler avec elle des changements de sa vie le laissait froid. Non, il voulait réellement parler avec Mac. Mais après la façon dont s'étaient passé les choses au Mur, il n'était pas si sûr qu'elle accepterait de lui parler. D'un autre côté il y avait le problème ''Brumby''.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Voulait-il vraiment que son dernier souvenir de Mac soit Mac de la peine visible dans ses yeux alors que leurs chemins se séparaient. Ils voulait tirer les choses au clair entre eux une bonne fois pour toutes. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils avaient passé sous silence. Peut-être n'était-ce pas juste de faire ça puis de partir, mais il se sentait obligé de faire au moins l'effort. De plus, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il serait probablement encore plus déprimé au fur et à mesure que la soirée passerait. Il avait besoin d'elle ici, égoïste oui, mais vrai. Personne d'autre ne comprendrait. Mac était la seule qui avait une idée de ce qu'il traversait.  
  
Respirant un grand coup, Harm se dirigea vers le téléphone et décrocha doucement. Utilisant la mémoire des numéros, il entendit une sonnerie, puis deux.  
  
« Allô ? » la voix de Mac heurta Harm comme un F-16. Soudain il eût du mal à respirer. Les murs de la pièce semblaient tournés et il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'arrêtait et se réalignait, se centrant sur la voix de Sarah Mackenzie. « Allô ? » dit Mac d'une voix légèrement impatient cette fois.  
  
  
  
Ôtant le combiné de son oreille, Harm le fixa, comme si le téléphone pouvait lui-même expliquer la soudaine révélation qu'il avait eu. Avec l'écho de la voix de Mac tous les sentiments qu'il avait enfoui par la seule force de la volonté remontèrent à la surface. Le désespoir et l'inquiétude pour son frère, le regret et le désespoir de quitter la Marine, la peur de ne pas revenir, et d'autres émotions plus confuses. Submergé par le maelström (NB : le maelström est un tourbillon dû aux vents marins.) d'émotions, Harm restai debout, momentanément muet. Pourtant, la voix de Mac servit aussi de point d'ancrage. En dépit des émotions envahissant son cœur, il savait aussi instinctivement que Mac pouvait l'aider- si elle était toujours au bout du fil.  
  
« Aalllllllooooooooo ? Écoute mec, on peut rester toute la nuit à jouer à ce jeu, ou... »  
  
« Mac ? » dit Harm dans un murmure. D'où cette voix venait-elle ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
Une courte pause.  
  
« Harm ? C'est vous ? »  
  
« Oui » Des souvenirs du Mur lui revinrent en mémoire. Qu'avait-il dit ?  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
  
Que puis-je faire, pour arranger les choses  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » une inquiétude évidente dans la voix.  
  
« Je suis désolé... désolé pour toute à l'heure- » de nouveau sa voix était étrange. Pourquoi murmurait-il?  
  
Sa voix s'était-elle cassée. ?  
  
« Harm ? Harm, j'arrive d'accord ? Ne bougez pas. Je serais là dans 10 minutes. » elle parlait très vite à présent.  
  
« D'accord. » il ne pourrait rien ajouté de plus. Il ne pouvait plus contenir les émotions logées dans sa gorge, une émotion en particulier. Raccrochant doucement le téléphone, Harm resta debout, légèrement étourdi.  
  
Entendre son inquiétude immédiate, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux l'année dernière, semblait mettre tout son monde en perspective. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Peut-être que cela avait toujours et là, et il avait simplement été trop stupide pour le reconnaître. Le poids de sa révélation le heurta vite et durement. Il était amoureux de Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
   
  
Tombant (amoureux) si intensément et si vite cette fois  
  
Qu'ai-je dit, qu'as-tu fait ?  
  
Comment suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ?  
  
Fin de la 2ème partie 


	3. Chapter 3

HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ?  
  
Auteur : Donna Q  
  
Traductrice : Walily  
  
Disclaimer : dans la 2ème partie  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
23h00 heure locale  
  
Appartement d'Harm  
  
Le cœur battant, Mac frappa à la porte d'Harm. La gorge serré par la peur, elle frappa de nouveau, attendant d'entendre les bruits de pas qui indiqueraient qu'Harm allait bien. Il avait paru si- abattu, (était-ce le mot ?), au téléphone. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.  
  
« Harm ?! Harm, c'est moi, Mac. Ouvrez la porte ! » se préparant à frapper de nouveau, et se maudissant de ne pas avoir emmener la clé de secours de son appartement, elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Son soulagement fut de courte durée car elle vit le visage d'Harm. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris 10 ans depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, il y avait 4 heures de cela.   
  
« Harm? » elle souffla cette question dans un murmure choqué, pas vraiment certaine de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais sachant seulement que quelque chose clochait. elle entra avec hésitation dans l'appartement et( ferma la porte derrière elle. Harm restait debout silencieusement, la regardant. Il semblait... presque sous le choc.  
  
Quelque part dans les recoins de son esprit, Harm savait qu'il devrait au moins accueillir Mac. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester là et de la regarder. Elle était là, 4 heures après qu'il l'ait repoussé pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette loyauté de sa part ? Pendant qu'il attendait qu'elle arrive, il avait essayé de formuler ce qu'il allait dire une fois qu'elle serait là. Bien sûr, le problème était qu'il ne savait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi il l'avait appelé. Se sentant s'éloigner de plus en plus de ses amis et de lui-même, il avait réagit à la situation par instinct- et son instinct lui avait dit d'appeler Mac. Peu importe le problème, elle pouvait l'aider à arranger les choses. Elle était son point d'ancrage, et il l'aimait- comme amie ? Oui. Encore plus qu'une amie ? Il avait peur que cela soit le cas. En fait, il était sûr que c'était le cas. Mais comme gérait il cet aveu ? Il n'avait aucun droit de lui annoncer cela la nuit précédent son départ... la nuit où elle avait l'intention de donner sa réponse à Mic. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il même essayé d'explorer cette nouvelle découverte alors que quelque part de l'autre côté du globe son frère pouvait être en train de mourir ou même déjà mort ? A cette pensée, Harm sentit son contrôle de lui-même commencer à faiblir de nouveau.   
  
« Mac... je... » il s'arrêta, pas certain de ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
« Oh, Harm » voyant la confusion et le désespoir dans ses yeux, Mac tendit doucement le bras et prit sa main. Le guidant vers le canapé, elle le força à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Se tournant légèrement, elle regarda droit dans les yeux. Lui serra toujours la main, elle tendit son autre main et lui caressa tendrement le visage.  
  
Caressant sa joue, elle se mit finalement à parlé. « Je sais. je sais que ça fait mal. Je suis désolé Harm. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que tout ira bien. Je ne peux pas- mais je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suis là Harm. Je suis là. »  
  
Pendant un moment Harm resta simplement assis là. Puis doucement, silencieusement il commença à pleurer. Des sanglots silencieux commencèrent à secouer ses épaules, et Mac tendit instinctivement la main pour le serrer dans ses bras alors qu'il donnait libre cours à tout l'angoisse et au trouble qu'il ressentait.  
  
« Chhh. Chhh. Tout va bien Harm. Tout va bien. Je ne vous quitterai pas. » Le serrant, Mac sentit ses propres yeux s'emplirent de larmes.  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
J'entends ta voix  
  
Et je commence à trembler  
  
Ranimant le souvenir de l'enfant, auquel je ressemble  
  
« Parlez-moi Harm. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez. Vous avez besoin de laisser tout cela sortir. » caressant lui les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou, Mac essaya de le réconforter pendant qu'il continuait à pleurer.  
  
Reculant, honteux de son accès d'émotions, Harm essaya de parler, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche. « Je ne peux pas Mac. Je ne peux pas faire ça... pas encore une fois. » Mac le regarda, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire.  
  
« N'est-ce pas suffisant d'avoir... d'avoir perdu mon père à Noël ? » Harm s'arrêta et inspira profondément.  
  
Enfin, la source de son angoisse sortait au grand jour. « Dois-je aussi perdre un frère ? Je ne peux pas faire ça à nouveau Mac, ne pas savoir, les ''Et si''. » Une pause puis doucement « peut-être suis-je maudit. »  
  
Sous le choc, Mac s'assit, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant pendant un moment. « Harm... comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? » commença t-elle.  
  
« Je sais. Je sais. » Mac regarda s'éloigner de son étreinte et rassembler visiblement toute son énergie. Reprenant le contrôle des ses émotions, Harm avait du mal à regarder Mac dans les yeux. « Je le sais en toute logique Mac. Je sais. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas. Vous me connaissez, d'habitude je répond par l'action. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, je suis le premier à la porte, fonçant droit devant. Même aujourd'hui, j'allais bien. Je savais ce que je devais faire. J'allais partir en Russie et trouver Sergei... et puis ce soir, debout vers le Mur, vous voyant vous éloigner, tout cela m'a frappé. Je regardais le nom de mon père et repensa à tout les Noël où j'avais fait la même chose, touchant son nom et se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé, et réalisait qu'il avait été en vie. En vie, Mac. Il était en vie et il avait besoin de mon aide et je suis arrivé trop tard. Et puis j'ai pensé à Sergei, et pendant une minute, je fus de retour aux logements de la base, les entendant dire à ma mère que mon père était porté disparu. Avant qu'il n'arrivent, Maman m'avait aidé à emballer son cadeau de Noël. » S'arrêtant, Harm leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Mac. « Vous savez ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière Mac ? » sa voix brisé, il continua « J'ai emballé le cadeau de Sergei. Je l'ai emballé pour pouvoir l'envoyer aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Oh, Harm. » dit Mac le cœur brisé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le chagrin qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment.  
  
« Restant là, je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroulait. Je voulais simplement le retenir. Et puis je suis rentré à la maison et j'avais tout ce temps libre dans les mains » un faible gloussement, « et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à imaginer tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Je ne peux pas le perdre Mac. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Je dois le retrouver... et je ne sais pas si j'ai la force d'essayer. Si j'arrive encore trop tard, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire face à une nouvelle disparition. »  
  
Mac lui saisit les mains. « Harmon Rabb Jr, écoutez-moi, » ses yeux marrons rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus dans un regard perçant, « vous êtes l'homme le plus solide que je connaisse. Et vous n'avais jamais laisser tomber personne. Vous avez trouver votre père. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était vivant en Russie. Ne pensez-vous pas que s'il y avait eu un moyen pour lui de rentrer à la maison, il l'aurait utilisé ? Et Sergei... ce n'est pas votre faute non plus. Il a choisi de rester en Russie. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour le faire changer d'avis. c'est un Rabb, il a ses propres idées sur l'honneur et le devoir. Comme quelqu'un que je connais, qui est en train de se torturer à propos de devoirs imaginaires à cet instant précis. Harm, je peux seulement imaginer ce que vous êtes en train de traverser en ce moment- trouver un frère et ensuite tout aussi vite découvrit que vous l'avez peut-être perdu. Ne pas pouvoir en parler à votre mère ou à votre grand-mère, et que cela arrive à cette période de l'année... tout bien considéré, je pense que vous gérer assez bien les choses Sailor. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez l'impression que votre monde s'écroule. Et pleurer ne fait pas de vous un faible, cela vous rend plus humain.  
  
  
  
Voyant que ses mots semblaient avoir un réel impact sur Harm elle ajouta, « Vous ne pouvez pas porter un tel fardeau seul Harm. Laissez-nous vous aider. Ne nous repoussez pas. » elle baissa la voix, implorant « Ne me repoussez pas. »  
  
Souriant malgré sa peine, Harm resserra son emprise sur ses mains. « Plus jamais, Mac. Plus jamais. Merci. Merci d'être venu. Je sais que je suis un paquet de nerfs... j'ai essayé de sortir avec une psychanalyste une fois, mais ça ne m'a pas aider »  
  
Mac sourit à cette faible tentative d'humour, la tension et l'intensité des dernières minutes se dissipant quand le vieil Harm refît surface. « Vous avez une sale tête Rabb. »  
  
« Eh bien, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec une Marine un peu plus tôt. Elle m'a botté les six heures. »  
  
« Bien sûr, qu'elle vous a botté les six heures. C'est une Marine. » Mac se leva, brossant le pull avec sa main, défroissant son apparence ébouriffé. Harm la suivit d'un air gêné.  
  
« Désolé pour ma mini dépression. Je vais bien maintenant. Merci... d'être venue... je veux dire... Je sais que vous aviez des projets. »  
  
« Vous savez que vous n'avez qu'à demander, c'est à cela que servent les amis. »  
  
« Oui, je commence à m'en rendre compte. » S'approchant d'elle, Harm serra Mac très fort Mac dans ses bras. « Merci Sarah. Merci d'être vous et merci de savoir comment me remettre d'aplomb. » Les mains de Mac se serrèrent autour du dos d'Harm. « De rien Flyboy. De rien. »  
  
Ils restaient là, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, ne sachant pas où aller ensuite ou même comment mettre un terme à ce moment.   
  
Les émotions diverses auxquelles Harm avait face l'inondèrent une fois de plus. Alors qu'il était debout avec Mac reposant en sécurité contre son torse, sentant son cœur battre contre le sien, il se demanda de nouveau quand et comment cela s'était produit. Quand était-il... comment était-il tombé amoureux d'elle?  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be,  
  
Alone tonight  
  
Je ne peux pas faire comme si, nous pouvions encore être amis  
  
Je ne veux pas être,  
  
Seul ce soir.  
  
End Part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ?  
  
Auteur : Donna Q  
  
Traductrice : Walily  
  
Disclaimer : dans la 2ème partie  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
Serrant toujours Mac fermement, Harm pouvait sentir chacune des respirations dans son cou. Il sentit son coeur commencer à s'emballer au fur et à mesure que son anxiété augmentait. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Pendant si longtemps il avait refusé d'explorer réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour Mac. Il savait qu'elle était une partenaire et une amie, au-delà de ça cela semblait parfaitement naturel d'accepter simplement sa propre idée qu'un jour cela pourrait être plus... s'il avait le temps d'y penser. Regardant en arrière il supposa qu'il aurait pu aurait pu réalisé que c'était déjà trop tard. Il détestait tous ceux avec qui elle était sorti. Il avait également cette force au fond de son esprit à chaque fois qu' il savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Il y avait eu des fois où il s'était dirigé vers son bureau juste pour être sûr qu'elle était rentré indemne d'une entrevue ou d'une assignation sur le terrain potentiellement dangereux. Maintenant, confronté à la perspective de la quitter, peut-être même à celle de ne plus revenir, c'était comme si son coeur se rattrapait pour le temps perdu. Il aurait pu ne pas savoir hier, ou même ce matin, qu'il l'aimait: mais il savait maintenant, et ça le déchirait. Il semblait que chaque moment où il la tenait dans ses bras, il l'aimait simplement plus. Comment allait-il se rattraper pour toutes les choses blessantes qu'il avait faite l'année dernière ? comment pouvait-il dire soudain '' Vous savez Mac, je sais que vous êtes engagée avec Mic à présent, mais vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez demandé combien de temps on allait attendre ? Eh bien, je suis prêt maintenant. Je pars pour la Russie demain, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mais je pensais que vous aimeriez savoir que Je vous aime.'' Il pouvait déjà voir Mac s'approcher et le frapper, lui criant des obscénités bien méritées en partant- et il le mériterait. Alors où cela le menait-il ? Il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir, mais comment pouvait-il lui demander de rester sans lui révéler ses sentiments ?  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Que puis-je faire, pour arranger les choses  
  
Tombant (amoureux) si intensément et si vite cette fois  
  
Qu'ai-je dit, qu'as-tu fait ?  
  
Comment suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ?  
  
Inspirant profondément, Harm relâcha finalement Mac et recule.  
  
« Mac, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci semble tellement insuffisant. Je gagne ma vie avec des mots, et à chaque fois que j'essaye de communiquer avec vous les mots me manquent. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire... »  
  
Mac tendit le bras et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche. « Harm, vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais. Vous êtes mon ami et je me préoccupe de vous. J'espère que vous réaliser que je suis toujours là pour vous. Nous avons traversé trop de choses ensemble... » Harm la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il levait le bras et repoussa délicatement le doigt de Mac de ses lèvres.  
  
« Chhh, Mac. J'ai besoin de le dire. J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair. » Il fit une pause pour reprendre ses esprits et son courage, et continua ensuite « Je sais que je vous ai blessé plus tôt cette nuit quand je vous ai repoussé, et je sais que je vous ai blessé auparavant aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un officier et un gentleman ces derniers temps. A Sydney- non laissez-moi le dire » la coupa t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interrompre. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que que je pensais, ou même de ce que vous avez essayez de dire cette nuit-là sur le ferry. Et pourtant, il semble que cette nuit ait changé nos deux vies d'une façon qui, j'en suis persuadé, ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas paniqué. C'est la seule manière de décrire cela Mac. Je me souviens d'être rester debout là à vous regarder, regardant vos yeux lorsque vous me parliez, » Harm tendit le bras et posa sa main sur sa joue tandis qu'il poursuivait « et ce que je pensais y avoir vu m'a effrayé. Je n'ai jamais réellement prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que je ressentais pour vous. Vous étiez ma meilleure amie, quelqu'un sur qui je savais pouvoir compter dans n'importe quel situation. Je savais que je pouvais être complètement honnête avec vous et ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de vous voir me quitter. Même une allusion au fait que vous vouliez changer cela me terrifiait. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir la porte sur quelque chose qui pourrait signifier que vous auriez un jour une raison de me quitter. » Harm laissa échapper un léger rire, « alors j'avais l'option abandon. Je vous ai dit que j'étais un paquet de nerfs. »  
  
Mac toucha la main toujours posée sur sa joue. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça Harm. Je sais que vous ne me blesseriez jamais intentionnellement. Je le réalise toujours après avoir passé la phase 'Je déteste cet arrogant, suffisant, ex-pilote, avocat de la Marine' initiale. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je serai toujours là pour vous. »  
  
« Je sais. C'est ce qui me tue Mac. Depuis que j'ai vu cette bague à votre doigt je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de me conduire comme un abruti. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si Brumby incarnait tout ce qui m'effraie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre alors je vous ai repoussé sur le ferry, et puis j'ai vu la bague de Brumby, et j'ai eu l'impression de vous avoir perdu de toute façon. Comment pourriez vous être toujours là pour moi si vous avez quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie désormais ? Je pense que j'ai laissé cette peur ce mettre en travers de notre amitié. Dans un sens, je pense que c'était une sorte de dégradation auto-infligé. Je pensais que Brumby vous éloignait de moi, alors en mettant toute ma colère sur lui, et sur vous, j'ai provoqué la seule chose que je ne voulais pas voir se produire. Je vous ai perdu. J'ai perdu la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu. »  
  
« Harm, vous ne m'avez pas perdu. Je suis toujours là. J'ai toujours été là. Quand vous avez vraiment besoin de moi, je saute dans un taxi et je passe dans les zones de guerre jusqu'à ce que je vous trouve. » dit Mac pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère car elle avait remarqué la tension qui émanait toujours du corps d'Harm. Ses efforts furent récompensés par un petit sourire de sa part, faible, mais définitivement là.  
  
« Je sais. Ce qui me ramène à la case départ. Comment vous dire ce que cela représente pour moi ?Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous expliquer à quel point vous me surprenez. En dépit de tous mes efforts, vous êtes toujours là quand j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne mérite pas une telle loyauté de votre part. Je voudrais pouvoir, mais je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter ces derniers temps. »  
  
« Harm, l'amitié n'est pas basée sur le mérite. C'est pour cela que sont fait les amis, les vrais amis, ce sont ceux qui sont là pour vous quand vous le méritez le moins. Ils vous regardent et voient le comportement temporaire que vous adopté comme une réaction aux événements autour de vous. Ils voient la personne pour laquelle ils s'inquiètent. Les amis vous permettent de vous sentir bien dans votre peau. Ils vous regardent et voit celui que vous pouvez être et non celui que vous êtes. Si vous ne pouvez pas compter sur vos amis pour surmonter les blessures de la vie comme nous l'apprenons au cours de notre vie, sur qui pouvez vous compter alors ? Ce sont eux qui sont là pour vous donner un coup sur la tête et dire « hé, reprend le dessus et avance. », et en faisant cela ils nous apprennent à grandir. » Mac s'arrêta, ayant du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, « Est-ce que cela a un sens pour vous ? »  
  
« En fait oui. Comme je l'ai dit, vous n'avez jamais cesser de m'étonner Mac. Vous n'avez pas encore explorer les profondeurs que j'ai vu. Un peu philososphe peut-être. » Souriant, Harm tendit la main et tapota le front de Mac.  
  
Riant, Mac éloigna ses doigts de sa tête. « Bien, ne le dites à personne. Vous le faites et je botterais vos six heures d'ici à 29 Palms. J'ai une réputation de Marine très dure à tenir. »  
  
Ils se tenaient tous deux debout en souriant, imprégnés par la nostalgie du moment. Comme au bon vieux temps. Mac regarda le visage d'Harm perdre graduellement son expression insouciante. « Quoi ? »  
  
« Mac, je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, je veux dire je sais que vous et Mic avez des projets- et c'est une requête égoïste, mais... je ne veux vraiment pas être seul ce soir. Si je reste assis ici dans le noir ou regarde pas la fenêtre une fois de plus, je vais vraiment être un paquet de nerfs. Je n'arrête pas d'imaginer le pire scénario possible pour Sergei. Pourriez-vous- voudriez-vous, est-ce que cela vous dérange de rester ce soir ? Simplement pour parler. Cela me manque. » Harm retint son souffle en attendant sa réponse, se réprimant même de perdre ses esprits. 'Oui tu es très amoureux de ta partenaire, tu ne sais pas si tu dois le lui dire et tu l'invites à passer la nuit chez toi ?! Bien réfléchi Harm.'  
  
« Bien sûr que je vais rester. J'aimerais beaucoup. »  
  
Suite à cette réponse, Harm prit sa décision. Ils allaient parler, que ce soit ou non une bonne idée, il n'allait pas quitter le pays sans dire à Mac ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Oh I want to say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
Oh je veux dire les choses  
  
Et cela doit se faire ce soir  
  
J'ai juste besoin que tu le saches, oh oui  
  
Fin de la 4ème partie 


	5. Chapter 5

HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ?  
  
Auteur : Donna Q  
  
Traductrice : Walily  
  
Disclaimer : dans la 2ème partie  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Inspirant profondément et récitant une prière silencieuse pour se donner du courage, Harm sourit faiblement. « Bien, alors, si vous restez, nous devrions nous mettre à l'aise. » Prenant la main de Mac il l'emmena près du divan.  
  
« Vous savez que si vous aviez une TV ici, cela serait beaucoup plus facile de vous changer les idées. Nous aurions au moins pu regarder un film. » Ronchonnant presque le cœur gros, Mac enleva ses chaussures et mit releva ses jambes pour les placer sous elle. Elle se pencha en arrière et s'appuya contre l'accoudoir du canapé, regarda Harm attentivement. « Alors de quoi voulez vous parler Harm ? J'ai toute la nuit. Films ? Livres ? La supériorité des Marines ? Le temps ? »  
  
« C'est malin Marines, Bien essayé, mais pas question. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à débattre ce soir. J'ai dit que je voulais de la compagnie, et pas que je souhaitais mourir. » Appréciant sa pointe d'humour, la signification de ses mots ne le frappa pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'expression sur le visage de Mac. Soupirant,   
  
il mit des mots sur ses pensées, « mais c'est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de mourir ? » Il pouvait voir la protestation sur les lèvres de Mac avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Levant la même en signe de silence, Harm réfléchit attentivement à ses derniers mots.  
  
« Je veux que vous soyez honnête avec moi Mac. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est une sorte de mission suicide ? Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est trop tard ? »  
  
La réponse de Mac fut longue à venir. « Je ne sais pas Harm. Je ne suis sûre de savoir de quelle chance Sergei bénéficie. Quant au fait que je pense que ce soit une mission suicide ou non, eh bien, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'impulsif mais d'inévitable. Oui, il y a la possibilité que vous puissiez être tuer si vous y aller – mais si vous n'y aller pas cela vous tuera de la même manière. Votre propre culpabilité vous consumera Harm. Vous êtes obsédé par les choses pour lesquelles vous vous souciez et la pensée que vous auriez pu sauver Sergei si vous aviez seulement été là vous accablerait. Alors, non je ne pense pas que vous avez un désir de mort. Je pense que c'est difficile à dire. Vous êtes, malheureusement, vous – et vous allez faire le truc des Rabb et être impulsif. » Mac s'arrêta, cherchant les mots qui le persuaderaient de repenser à ses actes, « Je continue de penser que vous devriez repenser à cette idée de partir seul. Harm, vous ne parlez pas la langue. Comment allez-vous communiquer ? si vous ne pouvez pas interroger les témoins alors comment allez vous retrouver votre frère ? Vous allez perdre beaucoup de temps à essayer de vous faire comprendre, du temps que Sergei pourrait ne pas avoir. » Elle entendit la inspiration rapide d'Harm alors qu'il absorbait ses paroles, et puis plus rien.  
  
Enfin, « c'est un coup bas Mac. »  
  
« Je sais. Je veux juste que vous compreniez. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela tout seul Harm. Il y a des gens plus qualifiés que vous qui peuvent gérer la situation, les hommes de Clay par exemple. Mais si vous n'avez pas l'intention de les attendre, alors au moins emmenez-moi avec vous. C'est la seule façon d'avoir une chance de réussir. » Elle attendit impatiemment, préparant les réfutations pour les inévitables objections qu'il allait certainement formuler.  
  
« Mac, j'apprécie votre offre. Vraiment, mais nous en avons déjà discuté. Je peux vouloir risquer ma vie pour mon frère, mais je ne veux pas risquer la votre. Tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas suivi le même raisonnement pendant ces dernières heures ? C'est tout ce que j'ai fait. » Harm s'arrêta soudain et Mac le regarda tandis qu'il reprenait visiblement ses esprits pour son prochain argument.  
  
I don't want to live this life  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
Je ne veux pas vivre cette vie  
  
Je ne veux pas dire adieu  
  
Lentement, presque avec hésitation, il recommença, ses yeux plongés dans les siens comme s'il essayait de parler directement à son cœur. « Mac, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec moi. Vous continuez de penser que je vous repousse, ou que je suis simplement incapable de raisonner de façon rationnelle à cause de mes émotions sont liés à la situation. » Il lu la vérité de cette phrase sur le léger rougissement qui s'étendit sur ses joues. « Je ne vous blâme pas. Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre j'arriverais probablement à la même conclusion, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui et... et je veux essayer de vous expliquer la vrai raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que vous m'accompagniez. » Il s'arrêta, Mac le regarda s'humecter les lèvres nerveusement. Ses yeux reflétèrent un vaste désarroi intérieur..   
  
« Je suis fatigué Mac. » Pas la phrase d'introduction qu'elle attendait. Son visage devait avoir laisser entrevoir sa confusion, car il continua immédiatement. « Je suis fatigué de la façon dont je vis ma vie. Je suis fatigué de projeter l'image d'Harmon Rabb, d'essayer d'être la personne que tout le monde autour de moi veut que je sois. Je suis fatigué d'avancer dans le brouillard. Je suis fatigué de ne pas savoir ce   
  
que je veux. Je suis juste... je suis fatigué. Est-ce que cela a un sens ? Je veux arrêter de fuir. Je veux arrêter de faire semblant. Je veux découvrir ce que signifie être heureux, vraiment heureux. Surtout, je ne veux pas dire adieu. » Harm marqua une pause, tendant le bras et prenant la main de Mac dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux et regarda la main de Mac qu'il tenait à présent dans la sienne. Frottant délicatement ses doigts de haut en bas avec son pouce, il reprit enfin.  
  
« Je sais que cela tombe mal. Mais soyez indulgente avec moi Mac. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec moi en Russie. Je le veux. C'est juste que je en peux pas vous laissez venir. Aussi grande que soit mon envie de vous emmener avec moi, aussi importante que soit ma réticence à vous dire adieu et partir, je ne peux pas courir le risque que vous soyez blessé à cause de moi. Je me soucie trop de vous pour être à l'aise à l'idée que vous partiez. Je préfère encore vous laissez ici que de vous laissez m'accompagner et de vous perdre une fois là-bas. Et je sais ce que vous pensez – ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision. Mais vous voyez Mac, c'est là que vous vous trompez. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous dire cela, mais je me suis promis de vous le dire avant de partir. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, ou même si c'est important, mais... » Harm marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant échapper un souffle mal assuré. Il lâcha sa main pour s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon.  
  
« Harm ? Vous me rendez très nerveuse. Que se passe t-il ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... » dit Mac d'une voix pleine de confusion.  
  
« Donnez-moi une minute. C'est plus difficile que ce que je croyais. » S'asseyant bien droit et reprenant sa main, harm croisa le regard confus de Mac. « Mac. » Il fit une pause et s'humecta de nouveau les lèvres, « Sarah. » Harm s'approcha presque imperceptiblement. Il tendit sa main et la plaça sur la joue de Mac. Il releva son visage et s'approcha de façon à ce que seuls quelques centimètres séparent leurs visages. Regardant droit dans ses lumineux yeux marrons, à quelques centimètres à peine des siens, Harm prononça enfin les mots qui étaient cachés au fond de son coeur et de son esprit, « Je vous aime ». Il vit le moment exact où ses mots s'inscrivirent dans la confusion de Mac. Elle écarquilla momentanément les yeux sous le choc, et puis les ferma alors que des émotions non identifiées commençaient à clignoter au fond d'elle.  
  
Plein de doutes maintenant qu'il avait enfin prononcer les mots, Harm laissa rapidement tomber ses mains de son visage et se dépêcha de combler le silence. « Je sais que je n'aurais rien dû dire, ou peut-être aurais-je dû dire quelque chose- beaucoup plus tôt. Mon timing laisse à désirer, je sais. Je veux dire, vous êtes engagée avec Brumby et je pars, mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que c'était le cas jusqu'à ce soir. Je me tenais là en regardant le téléphone dans ma main et ce fut soudain très clair : Je savais que je vous aimais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant, ou peut-être que je le savais. Mais comme je l'ai dit Sarah, j'en ai assez d'être effrayé. Je devais vous le dire ce soir avant de partir, juste pour que si quelque chose se produisait, vous le sachiez. Je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez. » Les mots d'Harm butèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, attendant que Mac réponde quelque chose. Ne l'aurait-elle pas au moins déjà frappé si elle était furieuse?  
  
Peut-être que son silence était une bonne chose. Il médita sur cette pensée en attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.  
  
Sa nervosité augmentait tandis qu'elle gardait le silence. « Mac ? Dites quelque chose. Frappez-moi, criez-moi dessus, faites quelque chose... » ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Harm s'arrêta. Il la fixa choqué par les larmes qui emplissait ses yeux immenses. « Mac ? » murmura t-il, pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait.  
  
« Vous persistez dans vos fausses suppositions. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » Le coeur d'Harm fit un bond en entendant ses mots, pas certain de ce qu'elle vouait dire. Mac poursuivit, sa voix tremblant à cause des larmes contenues. « Vous dites que vous m'aimez et faites ensuite marche arrière avec votre histoire de 'Je n'ai aucun droit et je sais que vous êtes engagée avec Brumby'. Vous m'étonnez Harmon Rabb ». Mac plaça sa main gauche sous les yeux d'Harm. « Voyez-vous une bague ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
Harm se tenait là, bouche bée. « Non » finit-il par dire. « Et à cette main ? » s'enquit Mac en lui montrant sa main droite. « N... Non. » Harm lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'éloigner. « Mac, vous ne portez pas la bague de Brumby sur aucune de vos mains. »  
  
« Cela je le sais grand idiot. » lui dit Mac en le taquinant, le frappant brutalement sur l'épaule.   
  
« Mais je pensais, quand je vous ai entendu au téléphone... » commença t-il.  
  
« Je sais. Quand vous avez appelé ce soir je venais juste de lui dire oui. J'étais là avec mon fiancé, le serrant dans mes bras et pensant que je devrais me sentir très heureuse, quand le téléphone sonna. J'étais tellement furieuse à cause de notre dispute, j'espérais que ce soit vous. Mic voulait laisser le répondeur prendre le message, et je n'ai pas pu me séparé de lui assez vite pour savoir si c'était vraiment vous. Quand j'ai entendu votre voix et j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas... J'avais mis mon manteau et étais déjà en direction de la porte quand Mic m'a arrêté. Il n'était pas très heureux quand je lui ai expliqué que j'allais vous surveiller. Pouvez-vous vraiment lui en vouloir ? Je venais juste de dire oui à sa demande en mariage et j'étais déjà en train de me diriger vers la porte pour aller vous surveiller moins de 5 minutes après. » Les larmes qui avaient été contenues jusqu'à maintenant commencèrent à trouver leur chemin sur les joues de Mac. « Mais est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il m'accompagne. Il ne m'a pas dit de ne pas venir, ni n'est devenu fou ni ne s'est énervé. Il avait juste ce regard résigné sur le visage. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Il méritait mieux que d'être le second choix. Il méritait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer sans réserve... et je ne pouvais pas. Je pensais pouvoir, mais il a suffit d'un appel pour me faire m'éloigner de lui. Ce n'est pas une manière de démarrer un mariage, donc je... je lui ai rendu sa bague et suis parti. »  
  
« Alors vous n'êtes pas... »  
  
« Non, Harm je ne le suis pas. » C'était maintenant à son tour de caresser doucement sa joue. « Je ne pouvais pas épouser Mic... parce que je vous aime aussi. » Les mots de Mac firent apparaître un énorme sourire sur le visage d'Harm. Il rit et l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre. Reculant, il se baissa et captura ses lèvres doucement.  
  
« Cela fait longtemps que j'attends cela. » soupira Mac d'une voix haletante quelques instants plus tard.  
  
« Laissez-moi voir si je peux vous faire oublier tout cela » les yeux d'Harm pétillèrent d'amusement alors qu'il releva la tête de Mac de sur son épaule et commença à l'embrasser alors qu'il la fit presque glisser sur le sol. Luttant pour garder leur équilibre, Mac avait saisi les épaules d'Harm dans un geste désespéré quand la sonnerie du téléphone brisa leur euphorie toute nouvelle. Se relevant rapidement, Mac sentit les muscles des épaules d'Harm se tendre fermement à l'anticipation de mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
« Comment ai-je pu oublier, même pour un moment » l'entendit elle murmuré, reconnaissant la culpabilité dans sa voix. Elle prit sa main et la serra fort. « Cela peut être n'importe qui. Ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états. » Il se dirigea vers le téléphone, l'emmenant avec lui. Lorsqu'il prit le téléphone, la peur et la terreur se lisant sur son visage, elle parla de nouveau. « Et Harm, Sergei ne vous en voudrait pas de ces quelques minutes de bonheur. » Sa pression sur sa main était la seule reconnaissance qu'elle lui avait donné. Il plaça le combiné a son oreille et prit Mac dans ses bras, la tenant à ses côtés avec son bras autour de sa taille. Elle regarda son visage, essayant de déterminer ce qui était en train de se dire grâce à ses expressions faciales. Il ne laissa rien filtrer, répondant simplement oui et non aux moments appropriés.  
  
« Merci Clay. J'apprécie que vous m'ayez tenu au courant. » Harm raccrocha le téléphone et mit ses deux bras autour de Mac, l'attirant dans une longue étreinte.  
  
« Harm ? » s'enquit-elle hésitante.  
  
Sa voix sortit dans un mumure rauque. « Ils l'ont trouvé Mac. Clay l'a trouvé et la sorti de là vivant. Il va bien. Il l'ont emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche, mais tout va bien. Merci mon Dieu. » Ils restèrent debout plongé dans le confort de l'autre tandis que le soulagement les parcourait.  
  
« J'avais tellement peur Mac. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Clay avait dit qu'il était mort. »  
  
« Vous auriez fait face Harm. Je vous aurai aidé. Je ne vous ai pas enfin à mes côtés pour vous perdre la même nuit. »  
  
Harm s'éloigna, « vous m'avez vous savez. Vous avez mon cœur entièrement et complètement. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit plus tôt Mac. Je vous aime. Je ne disais pas simplement ça parce que je partais. »  
  
« Je sais Harm. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû traverser tout cela, mais si c'est ce qui vous a fait réaliser que vous m'aimiez, alors je ne peux pas dire que je sois désolé de ce qui s'est produit. » Mac marqua une pause, pas sûre de la façon de procéder. « Alors que faisons nous à présent Sailor ? Je vous aime. Vous m'aimez. Sergei est sain et sauf, et si nous sommes extrêmement chanceux l'amiral sera de bon humeur demain. »  
  
« Allons doucement. Je veux que nous redevenions des meilleurs amis de nouveau. Je veux que nous passions simplement du temps ensemble, parlant et partageant nos rêves... et peut-être quelques baisers ici et là. »  
  
« Et ensuite ? »  
  
« Et ensuite nous vivrons heureux Sarah. Faisant bien plus que nous embrasser... » une brève interruption où tout discussion fut suspendu.  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life  
  
Avec toi je veux passer  
  
le reste de ma vie  
  
« Sarah j'ai tellement à rattraper. »  
  
« Non Harm, vous n'avez rien à rattraper. Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous ayons finalement tout arranger. Peut-être que votre monde s'est écroulé aujourd'hui, mais maintenant nous pouvons en bâtir un nouveau... ensemble. »  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Que puis-je faire, pour arranger les choses  
  
Tombant (amoureux) si intensément et si vite cette fois  
  
Tout a changé, nous ne l'avons jamais su  
  
Comment suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ?  
  
Fin 


End file.
